lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Shock
Grand-Mere, Quebec |resides =Brooklyn, New York |billed from =Brooklyn, New York by way of Grand-Mere, Quebec, Canada |music =''"One Step Closer"'' by Linkin Park |current_efeds =Lords of Pain Wrestling |previous_efeds =WrestleZone Championship Wrestling Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment |alignment = Face |wrestling_style =Powerhouse |will =• Listen to the referee • Play mind games |wont =• Cheat to win • Make manager cause a distraction • Use a title belt as a weapon |trainer =Self-taught |handler =Adam C. |finisher =''"Shock Bomb"'' (Argentine into Spinning Powerbomb) | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=Schizo | record = 3-5 | winpct=38 | wins=3 | losses=5 |debut =November 13, 2008 |championships=None }} Pete Fisher, known by his ring name Shock was a masked Canadian e-wrestler who was signed to the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Early life Growing up in Grand-Mere, Quebec, Pete Fisher had it easy. Surrounded by fun activities and beautiful scenery, he never really had to fight for much. He had been a wrestling fan since the age of four. When he turned fourteen, he decided to make himself a wrestling mask. His parents took it away, saying it was dumb and childish. He never forgave them. One year later, Pete decided that he needed some challenges in his life and used his vast wealth in savings to get on a plane to Brooklyn, New York, where he lived in a crappy apartment and attended local wrestling shows, also watching WWE and TNA 24/7. Once he decided to start wrestling, at 18, he got a mask (nobody knows who makes his new masks) and began using the names Shock. No one has seen him with his mask off since he started at the Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance. Career Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance Shock began wrestling at the Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance, and using his powerhouse style and intimidating size, he plowed through the majority of challengers. After beating all but two opponents, he was approached one day by a man not much younger than him, announced as "The Waverider" Aiden Irving. The man pushed him to the limit, not a feat many have accomplished. After almost beating him, Shock pulled it out with the Shock Bomb. Aiden came up after the match and asked to team with him. Shock decided that he was already the best in singles competition, so he might as well best others in tag team. The two began teaming as Electric Current, a combination of Shock's power and Aiden's speed. After about a year and a half, the two won the BWA Tag Team Titles. After about another year and a half, they were nearly undefeated and still held the titles. One day, Aiden came up to Shock and told him depressingly that they would be there forever, and neither one of them would make it big. Shock, however, had confidence in his abilities and knew that they would make it big one day. So Aiden made him a bet. The next day, they would face off. If Aiden won, Shock needed to remove his prized mask that he never took off. Shock was appalled. Aiden knew that that mask meant more to him then anything, and yet he made it part of the bet. So Shock made the best counter he could think of. If he won, and he made it big one day, Aiden would need to be his servant for the whole time. After a hard fought battle with equal fans on each side, Shock won once again, this time by getting up from a ten count. The two would continue to team afterwards, until Shock got a job offer from Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Lords of Pain Wrestling Shock was signed to LPW on December 5, 2008. He made his official in-ring debut on January 13, 2009 during the pre-show to Honor Roll. After almost winning, Aiden pushed him to go the extra mile, and it proved to be his downfall when he lost to Joe Michaels. On February 22, Shock won his Insanity debut when he defeated Genocide in a Tiki Torch match. At Insanity's next pay-per-view, Resurrection, Shock lost a five-man Hardcore Gauntlet to determine the number one contender for the LPW Hardcore Championship along with Kafudamaha, Saint Steve, and Joey Sosa when Killswitch used a taser to beat Sosa. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Shock Bomb' (Argentine into Spinning Powerbomb) **'Thunder Clap' (Stops the mat with right foot twice as hard as he can and uses an Edgecution type Facebuster) *'Signature moves' **''Shocking Combination'' (Three Short-Arm Clotheslines) **''Lightning Strikes'' (Top rope flying Double Axe Handle) **Spinning Polish Hammer *'Managers' **'Aiden Irving' *'Entrance music' **''"Thunderhorse"'' by Dethklok **''"One Step Closer"'' by Linkin Park Championships and accomplishments *'Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance' **BWA Tag Team Champion (with Aiden Irving) Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni